


I Think your Love Would be too Much

by DoveFanworks



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Iggy's sleempy let him rest, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveFanworks/pseuds/DoveFanworks
Summary: Ignis blinked. He was wearing that look again, only briefly, staring at him like he was an alien or something. Then that small, soft (dare he say shy? No he did not) smile was back and Prompto was almost thankful when his gaze drifted down to the carpet, if only so it didn’t set his face ablaze all over again.OR Prompto finds himself in an awkward position after Ignis pushes himself too hard. He can't say he's too upset about it though.





	I Think your Love Would be too Much

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agitatedstates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/gifts).



> Happy birthday thot!!!  
> I'm astounded I actually kept this to myself until the day, also this got WAY longer than I intended so,, hhh  
> Hope you have a great day and enjoy the con!

“Iggy? Woah Ig, c’mon maybe you should sit down for a second, you look pretty beat.”

“I assure you, Prompto, I am completely fine.”

He immediately disproved that statement by turning too quickly and swaying sickeningly on his feet, the last of his words blurring against one another as he came dangerously close to keeling over entirely. Prompto rushed up behind him to wrap his arms around his middle, grunting as he took the taller boy’s weight.

“Um, yeah, nah, come on Ig,” Prompto said, readjusting his hold so he was more under one of his arms and walking them over to the empty couch, “down you go.”

Ignis muttered a few weak protests but allowed himself to be lowered down on to the cushions and, it must have been a trick of the light he decided, because his slim neck looked a few shades pinker than usual.

“It’s alright Iggy, I’m just gonna put the stove off and grab you some water alright? Promise you won’t get up?”

Ignis sighed.

“I am truly fi-“

“If you were fine you wouldn’t be struggling to stay on your feet, bud,” Prompto replied straightening and shooting what he hoped was his most reassuring smile at the older boy, “just trust me alright? I’ll be back in just a sec.”

Ignis looked hesitant for a long moment, lightly worrying his lip. Prompto wasn’t sure he had ever seen him look so shaky, so vulnerable before, and it made his stomach lurch both from nerves and from some other thing he didn’t dare examine for too long. Finally, Ignis gave a single nod.

“Awesome! Or, uh, I mean it’s not since you don’t feel good but, um, I’m just gonna go grab you some water now,” Prompto rambled, feeling his face flush as he beat a hasty retreat back to the kitchen. He told himself the small smile he thought he saw pulling at the older boy’s lips was at his expense, instead of indulging in any other thoughts about it.

Feeling a hot blush burning up the back of his neck, Prompto was at least silently happy that neither Noct nor Gladio were here to see just how much of a klutz he was, the former currently getting his ass beat by the latter in training probably. Not that they didn’t already know.

He shook his head and refocused, quickly flicking off the heat of the various hotplates Ignis had been working on, giving the one full of fragrant, simmering herbs and vegetables a quick stir to ensure none stuck to the still hot pan. He then removed it from the heat entirely, locating a pot lid large enough to cover it and plonking it on top so it stayed warm and didn’t dry out. Hey, he supposed there had to be some benefits to living alone most of the time, he knew most of the bare basics of cooking at least, which was more than Noct could say.

Once that was cleared up he made short work of swiping a glass from the overhead cupboard, he had been in the place so often at this point he practically knew where everything was, more so than Noct himself in some cases, and filled it up from the cold water dispenser built into the fridge.

He called it a victory when he managed to not spill any on the way back and handed it over without brushing fingers with Ignis.

“Do you want some painkillers or anything? If you’re this tired a migraine probably isn’t far away, trust me man I know from experience.”

“I don’t believe I have any on me right now, Noctis used up the last with that head cold he caught last month,” Ignis said with a sigh, taking a few slow sips of the water, “an unfortunate oversight, I’ll have to pick some up the next time I go shopping, though I fear the symptoms have already been building for the last hour-“

“Dude, you should have said something, you can just use some of mine,” Prompto interrupted with a small laugh. Ignis blinked up at him like he had grown a second head, but that was probably the exhaustion taking hold.

“I always have some on me,” Prompto explained, fidgeting as his nerves reared their ugly head, “just in case y’know?”

He’s not really sure why he finds that embarrassing, it was a habit he picked up from his mother, at least in the times she had actually been around when he had been younger: always carry pain meds with you. Simple. It wasn’t inherently shameful, it wasn’t even unusual, but there was something about Ignis that just never failed to set off every self-conscious nerve in his body, of which he had a lot.

It was probably just how insanely put-together he was… the big dumb extremely gay crush he might have harboured definitely had nothing to do with anything.

“I would appreciate that,” Ignis’ gentle reply interrupted his swirling thoughts, cutting right through the anxious noise in his head. Prompto blinked in surprise, startling back into the present and glancing back down just in time to catch the softest look he had ever seen on the older boy. Directed right back at him.

Prompto desperately hoped his face wasn’t burning as bright red as it felt.

He turned sharply back towards the kitchen, just in case, stumbling a little over his feet as he beelined for his backpack, dumped on one of the dining table chairs.

He willed his heart to stop attempting to bang right out through his ribs as he dug through the front pockets, finally emerging victorious with a half-used tab of basic pain meds. He shuffled around in the bag for a bit longer, giving his cheeks more of a chance to drop the vibrant blush he knew they were sporting.

When he felt he couldn’t reasonably waste anymore time, he gave an exaggerated crow of triumph, shaking the foil tab in front of his face so the pills rattled inside as he bounded back to the couch, plastering a grin on as he held them out to the older boy. Ignis had slumped more on the couch, most of the glass of water gone now save for a few mouthfuls he assumed were for the pain meds.

An assumption instantly proven when Ignis took them with murmured thanks and another soft smile, popping out two of the pills and downing them both in one go with the last of the glass. Clearly something well practiced then.

The thought made something in him coil with worry, but he pushed it back down alongside the other things he definitely shouldn’t think too long on.

“Can I get ya’ anything else Iggy? Want anything to eat or-?”

“I would love to finish dinner if I’m honest,” Ignis mumbled, rubbing irritably at his eyes. Prompto resisted the urge to sigh. He knew there wasn’t really anything he could do to stop the Advisor if he set his heart on getting up and finishing what he had started, but he did wish he would cut himself more slack. The guy was going to work himself to death one day, hell he already looked halfway there now.

“I can help,” Prompto said quickly, bracing to force Ignis back down to the couch if need be, the guy had just about fainted a minute ago for Astral’s sake, “I’ll handle the last of the chopping, I mean it won’t be as perfect as yours for sure, but you should at least wait for those pills to take effect.”

Ignis blinked. He was wearing that look again, only briefly, staring at him like he was an alien or something. Then that small, soft (dare he say shy? No he did not) smile was back and Prompto was almost thankful when his gaze drifted down to the carpet, if only so it didn’t set his face ablaze all over again.

“Very well,” Ignis said, dutifully leaning his head back against the couch top and closing his eyes with a quiet chuckle when Prompto shot him a suspicious look.

Nodding to himself, and quietly relieved that Ignis had at least gone along with him this far, he returned to the kitchen, remembering to wash his hands at the last second before picking up where Ignis had left off.

Honestly, there wasn’t that much left. Ignis was insane with a knife on a good day, kind of in a terrifying way but mostly in a hot way, so there were only a couple more carrots and some cleaned, bright green shoots of spring onions that he already knew Noct would find no matter how well they were hidden. Next to the pile of perfectly sliced vegetables Ignis had already accrued in a nearby bowl, his looked like incredibly poor facsimiles, cuts uneven and none of the pieces the same size. Knowing in his heart that he would never get anything close to that level, he gave up and refocused on simply getting the last of it cut, adding it to the rest before moving on autopilot to clean up the knife and cutting board.

The cleaning didn’t require nearly as much focus, regrettably allowing his thoughts to creep back in and begin prodding him to give them attention.  _ Nope, absolutely not going there _ .

Setting the board up against the side of the sink to drip dry and draping the cloth over the back of the tap, Prompto finally released a small sigh, knowing he couldn’t just avoid the older boy for the rest of the evening and shuffling back over to the couch.

Ignis, true to his word, was exactly where he had left him, eyes still serenely closed and fingers woven over his middle as he relaxed for maybe the first time that Prompto had ever seen. Not wanting to disturb him, he delicately settled on the couch beside him, keeping close to the arm so there was a comfortable space between them. But not enough for his stupid anxiety brain to start to spin a tale on how it was definitely showcasing how uncomfortable he was in Ignis’ presence and that he was doomed to forever be in a purgatory relationship with him, never completely certain if the older boy actually liked him or merely tolerated him because he was Noct’s-

Ah, he was thinking too much again.

Prompto swallowed thickly, pulling his phone from his pocket in a desperate bid for distraction from the heavy presence to his right.

“I’ll send a text to Noct to grab some pain meds to stash here,” Prompto said, keeping his voice low so he didn’t burst the glassy, delicate quiet that had settled over the living room like a blanket. Ignis gave a barely there hum in response, so low he almost missed it, but he couldn’t help smiling a little at the notion that he was listening to his rambling at all.

“They were gonna stop to pick up a few things you needed for dessert on the way over anyway, might as well grab it now so you don’t gotta worry about it later,” he continued mindlessly, focused more on tapping out the message and flicking it off. That done, Prompto shifted his eyes upwards to gaze out the window, releasing his breath slowly in a gentle sigh.

The afternoon sun was warm and honey-gold as it swirled in through the giant windows, a soft breeze stirring the curtains and the leaves of a few of the potted plants dotted around the open door to the balcony. Dust motes flashed through the sun like the flickers of fish in a stream, and his fingers itched for his camera even as his body remained still and relaxed. It was so warm here, and the quiet for once was blissful instead of just lonely, like it was back at his own house. He knew he should probably get up, do something to stop the calm sluggishness permeating steadily through his entire body. His eyelids felt heavy even as he stared into space out the window, thinking about nothing but how pretty the city was, stretching out into the distance and lit up with every hue of gold, orange and yellow.

Prompto twitched as a warm weight sagged heavily against his shoulder, blinking back into focus and noting that his phone screen had turned itself to sleep mood in his hand, before carefully turning his head. He barely managed to choke back a squeak.

Ignis was pressed against him, slumped against the back of the couch with his side pressed along his. He was also fast asleep.

“Iggy?” He whispered, a desperate part of him hoping he was just resting his eyes. Ignis snored softly.

_ Oh gods _ . Prompto froze up, heart hammering in his chest so loud he was shocked it alone didn’t wake him. What the hell was he supposed to do? If he moved he’d no doubt wake the exhausted Advisor, but it wasn’t like he could just sit here for hours waiting for him to wake up and probably kill him instantly. Ok so, maybe that last part was a bit of an exaggeration, but still, he somehow didn’t think the older boy would be thrilled to wake up so close to him.

He worried his lip, weighing his options, before gently,  _ gently _ , beginning to lean forward, shuffling towards the edge of the couch. Ignis’ nearest shoulder slid smoothly into the space he had so foolishly freed up and Prompto lurched to catch him with a tiny, panicked hum before his head could snap down off the top of the couch and wake him. To his relief, that was not what happened.

Instead, Ignis mumbled something sleepily, and rolled his head down to settle perfectly on his shoulder, shifting around so he could almost start to curl around him. Prompto swallowed down the panic attack he could feel building in his chest because  _ oh sweet merciful Astrals his face was so damn close. _

If he dared to look (and he really, really shouldn’t), he might have been able to count Ignis’ dark, sweeping eyelashes, only amplified by the slightly crooked lenses of his glasses, or noticed that his ridiculously smooth, perfect skin was actually very lightly marred with old blemish scars. He might have noticed the slight, lingering tang of spices he couldn’t name but his brain definitely said he knew under the sharp cologne he now  _ only _ knew as Ignis. He might even have noticed how Ignis’ hands blearily moved to occupy the narrow space left between them, curling into the warmth while the fingers of one quite literally twisted into the fabric of his sweater.

But, of course, he didn’t look so he didn’t notice any of those things.

“Alright Specs, if you’re  _ this  _ tired then this definitely ain’t alright,” Prompto mumbled under his breath, just to let out some of the nervous energy swirling about in his head. Ignis huffed, almost in agreement.

Prompto’s eyes darted around, searching for a way out of this predicament, finally settling on the cushions below him, leant against the arm of the couch and an idea began to form. If he could just, somehow, manoeuvre Ignis so the he was laying down, he would then only have to roll himself off, leaving the older boy more comfortably settled and both of them free of any awkward positions waking up.

That was probably his best bet at this point, he thought, before achingly slowly, beginning to set his plan into motion. He carefully levered himself down on to his side, shifting his closest arm around Ignis’ back so he would tumble forwards or backward. As he lowered them, and he took more of the taller boy’s weight, he began the shuffling game, ever so slowly shimmying himself out from under him and using his hip as a slope to slide Ignis’ lower half down fully on to the cushions.

Next came the hardest part. Ever so carefully, he slipped his arm back up his spine, laying him down one vertebrae at a time, practically laying beside him as he was forced to mirror the movement. Finally, he reached his main concern with this little game of twister. Prompto paused for a moment, plotting how he was going to do this, before slowly, ever so slowly, dipping his shoulders down, until the blades dug into the hard arm of the couch, and twisted himself, using his free hand to gently cradle the older boy’s jaw as he slid himself the last of the way free, levering him the last of the way down before finally pulling his hand back as well.

Prompto released a breath he hadn’t even realised he had been holding slowly through his teeth, stilling like a deer in the headlights when Ignis’ brows creased with a frown, his lips twitching downwards, before he seemed to relax again.

Prompto blinked in astonishment. That had actually worked?

He could feel a grin pulling at his lips as he gently rolled away, shifting on to his side so his back was to the slumbering Advisor. He couldn’t believe he had actually managed to worm his way out of that. Without waking the guy even! That had to be some kind of achievement. He choked down a giggle as the full ridiculousness of the situation hit him now that the stressful part was over, he wasn’t about to wake Ignis up after that. Besides, Iggy deserved a good nap, as for himself he’d just occupy himself playing a couple of games on his phone quietly until Noct and Gladio turned up. Though perhaps he would wake him five minutes before they turned up, if those two arrived to find Ignis snoring on the couch he had no doubts they would tease him relentlessly like the godsawful gremlins they truly were. And a guy that had just about fainted from exhaustion didn’t deserve that.

But of course, he couldn’t be that lucky. As he began to carefully shimmy forwards, attempting to roll himself off the couch, Ignis made a small, sleepy noise, slinging one long arm around his middle and pulling him back in  _ tight _ .

Prompto didn’t quite mask his squeak this time, wriggling in panic for a brief moment before Ignis made a decidedly grumpy sound and he froze again. Seemingly pleased when his squirming ceased, Ignis released a long, satisfied sigh, pressing along his back and settling his chin atop his head.

“Oh my  _ gooods _ ,” Prompto breathed shakily. He was very swiftly reminded of just how much of Ignis’ lithe body was hard-earned muscle, because there was no gods damned way he was getting out of this.

He wriggled experimentally anyway, like maybe Ignis would just forget how much stronger he was than him while he was sleeping. Ignis’ arm tightened like a snare trap and Prompto bit his tongue to stifle a whimper as he felt him worm the other beneath his side to wrap around him too. Facts are in and they say he’s fucked.

Ignis snuffled, twisting his head to bury his nose in the hair at the back of his head instead, warm, even breaths puffing against his skin, making him shiver. He held himself taught for a few more moments before something in him snapped and he sagged in defeat. Well, it wasn’t like he was going to escape any time soon, at least not without waking Ignis up in the process, and the guy deserved all the rest he could get. So, with one last huff of disbelief, he accepted his fate, forcing himself to relax and try not to think too hard about the large, solid body pressed along the entire length of his back.

It probably shouldn’t have been as easy as it was to relax while effectively being spooned by his best friend’s Advisor, he pondered blearily, but the sun bathed them both in a blanket of warmth and the only sound was the dim, blurry ambiance of the city chugging along all around them. That sluggishness was back, slowed by the panic of his strange predicament but rapidly hitting a second wind. He could feel his eyelids growing leaden, thoughts more ponderous, the idea of somehow disentangling himself and getting up a distant, obscure notion in the back of his mind. Where all those weird feelings and inklings he knew he shouldn’t examine for too long used to dwell.

Prompto blinked once, twice, and when his eyes closed for the third time they didn’t open again. Ignis hummed into his hair, somehow managing to nuzzle even closer, so deeply asleep that he didn’t even pause to wonder why he felt so at ease.


End file.
